Follow me to tempation
by Kiyone Iwa
Summary: Newly engaged Winry Rockbell is a new resident in Konoha. She answers a ad for a secretary position to help pay for the wedding. However her soon to be boss has a eye for her. Will there be a wedding? You have to read to find out. Read and review. Rated M for content and future lemon. Title change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

" This is it," said the blonde beauty," Akatsuki enterprises."

Winry Rockbell inhaled deeply, having given her dream of being a doctor like her late parents. Engaged to her childhood friend turned sweetheart Edward Elric and moving to the city of Konoha to start over.

Entering the building and seeing a blue haired woman at the receptionist desk," Excuse me. I'm supposed to meet -"

Konan cut her off, " Obito is expecting you miss Rockbell. Please follow me. My name is Konan."

" Nice to meet you Konan." Winry addressed the blue haired with a blue shirt that exposed her navel and a skirt with a slit on her thigh." I love your outfit."

Konan smiled," Thank you and I like your outfit as well."

Winry looked down at her usual black skirt and white blouse and mini jacket," Thank you."

The two women went to the far corner office on the next floor.

" Obito, your nine o' clock is here." Konan said before leaving," good luck to you hon."

Winry studied the office, impressed how clean and homey it was. Her nerves fading as she took her seat," You have a nice office." removing her jacket.

" Yes, thank you miss Rockbell," the raven haired male replied," Do you know what the job requires?"

Winry snapped to attention," No sir."

Obito smiled," It's nothing that you can't handle. You are to be my secretary."

"Oh, I can do that." Winry smiled," Edward was against me working here."

Obito glanced at her from his desk, curious," Oh? And who is this Edward? Your brother?"

Winry waved her hand politely," Oh, no. Edward is my fiancé and I see the rumors are true. You are as handsome as I heard."

This created a spark in the Uchiha's eyes.

" Oh? Come closer my dear." he motioned her over in a low undertone," I want to get a better look at you."

Winry complied, her heart beating." Y-Yes sir."

A lone strap slid down her arm, getting the man's attention." You got something there." waltzing over and putting the strap back in place.

Winry blushed," Thank you...so any questions you have for me?"

" Can you type?" Obito asked in a dark tone.

" Yes." Winry replied nervously.

" Good, you got the job." Obito smirked." You fill out these papers and hand them to me when you're finished." strolling back to his desk and handing her a pen.

Winry grabbed it after a few minutes playing tug and war, pulling it from his grasp." You don't know how much this means to me." underling her words.

Obito cackled," I think I do and I look forward to seeing you in action."

Winry shot him a glare, but held her words. Her eyes cast down to the forms and began writing...

" Done."

Obito read them over," Alright and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Winry nodded and headed out the room, ' What a pompous man and yet...he is kinda cute.'

Obito saw the blonde leave and headed to the desk where his co worker was stationed," Did you hire her Obito?"

" I did and I must say I like this one. Let's see if she can handle working for a Uchiha."

Konan sighed," You are going to sink your fangs into her aren't you?"

Obito chuckled," Of course, she may be the one I'm looking for all this time."

Konan nodded," I'll tell the others she's off limits."

" You do that." Obito laughed some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

" Edward! I'm home!" Winry announced," how was your day? Did you get the job?"

The blonde male sighed, obvious disappointment and frustration on his shoulders. " I'm sorry Winry."

" Hey, it's okay. We'll get through this. You just have to keep trying."

Edward nodded," I just have to speak to the fifth Hokage, maybe she can recommend me. Did you get the job?"

" I did." Winry said," I start bright and early tomorrow morning." snuggling beside her groom to be, her thoughts on those red eyes of her employer. So much so she almost didn't hear her fiancée.

" Winry? What do you want for dinner?"

" Oh, um...let's go out and eat. After all, we have to get to know this town, it is our new home after all."

Edward nodded," Right." grabbing his jacket and wallet, " Let's go."

" Kay." smiled the blue eyed female.

Leaving the house, and walking around until they found the ramen shop." Looks like we're having ramen tonight."

" Welcome," Ayame sang," you two are new here huh?"

" Yes, I'm Winry Rockbell and this is my fiancée Edward Elric. What do you recommend?"

A certain male sat down beside her," I recommend the beef ramen." causing her to look up," Obito?"

" The one and only." the Uchiha smiled at her, looking over to her left," I see this is your fiancée."

" Hmm? Yes, this is Edward."

Obito forced a smile," I envy you Edward. You have a wonderful woman there."

Edward beamed," Don't I know it? You take good care of her."

How could he know the older man's motives?

Obito glanced up," Oh, I will." his tone monotone and dark.

" Would you like to order now?" Ayame asked.

" Oh. Two beef ramens please." Winry said, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze.

Ayame nodded," And for you Obito?"

" I'll have the miso ramen and put their order on my tab."

Winry protested," I can't let you do that."

Obito waved his hand," It's no problem. I don't mind at all." taking her hand in his, causing her to blush and pull back.

" Please don't do that." she whispered, not wanting to make a scene.

" Very well." the Uchiha replied, shifting on his seat.

For the duration of their meal, Winry avoided his gaze and stuck to Edward like glue until it came time to leave.

" Thank you and come again." Ayame waved, smiling.

Obito followed her footsteps, his eyes on Winry's backside, placing money on the counter.

" You like her do you?" Ayame asked.

" Indeed I do." Obito smiled." I'll see you around Ayame."

" Alright."

Winry sighed, holding Edward's hand," Good luck with the Hokage tomorrow Edward."

" You too with your employer Obito."

Winry smiled," Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Leaving Edward and heading to her first day at work at Akatsuki enterprises, some people stopping and smiling at her." Good morning and where are you heading to miss?"

" Oh, I'm off to see Obito, he's my employer."

The woman nodded," Good luck to you dear." waving Winry goodbye.

Entering the building and seeing she was not the only one there. Obito unlocking the door," I see you're a early bird as well."

Winry shook her head," Couldn't sleep really." following him inside.

" I got a desk ready for you."

The blue eyed female blinked, then smiled," Thank you boss."

" Please call me Obito." the older man replied.

" Obito un," said a voice," I got your coffee and doughnut. Who is she?" Deidara referred to Winry.

" Deidara sempai, this is my new secretary miss Winry Rockbell."

" Nice to meet you un."

Winry nodded," Likewise Deidara."

Placing the coffee and doughnut down before leaving the room. Obito turned his attention to Winry," Here is your desk, typewriter, complete with pens and pencils."

" Thank you." Winry said, taking her seat." what is the first thing you want me to do?"

' Kiss me passionately.' thought the Uchiha." Organize these files and type these out for me."

" Alright." Winry smiled, taking the manila files.

Obito headed to his desk, " No rush, no pressure miss Rockbell."

Winry nodded and began typing, unaware she was being watched. It didn't take her long to complete the task." All done. Anything else you need me to do?"

" Oh um...why don't you go around and meet the rest of my comrades?" Obito suggested.

" ...Okay..." Winry shrugged," be right back."

Opening the door and seeing Zetsu," _Oh my god! What are you?" _

Walking backward and bumping into Obito, who hugged her from behind," Thank you Zetsu, you may leave now."

Zetsu fazed through the floor and terrified Winry.

" Wh-what is he?"

Obito smirked, hugging her tighter," That is Zetsu miss Rockbell." turning her around and claiming her lips.

Winry responded back before pushing him away," You know I'm engaged."

" I know." the Uchiha smirked, rubbing the small of her lower back, tugging the light grey wool jacket.

" Stop it." Winry blushed, struggling in his grasp," let me go!"

Obito refused and then there was a flash.

" What was that?" Winry shrilled, her eyes wide." Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

" A camera, yes. Thank you Sasori. Now go develop it and send it to her fiancé."

Winry fumed," You set me up!"

Obito smirked," So what if I did?" lifting her chin and claiming her lips again. Tiny fists hit his chest to no avail until finally Winry gave up and was kissed harder.

Finally released and slapped on her rear," Get to work. I got more for you to do."

Winry ran off to find Sasori," Where is he? I can't let him develop the picture!"

Obito chuckled," A normal person will say I quit."

**Read and review and it will motivate me to update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The reason for this update is due to my best friend Tiffany. She inspired me to add a twist to the story and change the course of this installment. Enjoy.**

_" I quit!"  
><em>

A few weeks later...

Winry found a new job at the hospital with the use of her automail. She was liked by her colleagues. With the whole incident involving Obito was now behind her. Working the late shift with Ino and Sakura, she thought she was safe.

She was wrong.

Thud!

Winry saw they were knocked out." Ino! Sakura! What happened to you two?"

Footsteps drew closer and a low chuckle was heard.

Winry looked up, her eyes wide," It's you...Obito." fear set in and she ran. Obito hot on her heels.

" Get away from me!"

To Winry's horror, he popped up everywhere! Making this a game of cat and mouse. The more she ran, well...it didn't help her any.

Running up a flight of stairs and nearly fell, she was caught by a pair of arms." Careful now, you don't want to injure yourself my dear." Obito smiled at her.

Winry blocked his kiss and escaped his grasp," Leave me alone!"

Obito chuckled," How cute. You think you can escape me." running after her again.

Entering a room, Winry hid behind a desk. Her heart pounding as she tried to calm herself,' Please don't find me...please.' thought the blonde.

Footsteps grew closer and closer and now further away. The door closing.

Winry peeked her head out slowly, seeing no one. Leaving her spot, she ventured out. So far so good. Finally free and perhaps given him the slip, Winry slipped out, only to be captured.

" I found you."

His hot breath against her ear as he freed her long golden locks." Wear your hair down for me."

Clinching her fists and stomping on his foot, getting free. Obito howled in pain and forced her against a wall," That hurt."

Winry winced at her own pain, as she was lifted inches off the floor.

" Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"

"I don't care, just leave me alone." Winry stressed.

Obito chuckled, " You would like that, wouldn't you my dear?"

" Yes." was her reply.

Obito laughed some more, " Hit me."

" What?"

" Hit me." the Uchiha repeated.

She was about to when he pushed her upward and...disappeared.

Winry was free and fell to the ground.

Smiling she was free, she ran back to her fallen friends, seeing they were alright.

" What happened?" Ino asked.

" Nothing." Winry smiled," I'm heading home now."

" Alright."

**I left a clue behind. Obito took something from Winry as a souvenir. I won't tell you what it is. You have to guess for yourself.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

Winry's fury ceased when she got home when shame and humiliation kicked in...with a blush on her face.

' Oh god, when did he?...when he pushed me up against the wall.' the blonde hugged herself and got ready for bed. Her sleeping partner beside her." I'm home Ed."

Nuzzling beside him," Obito was there today."

Sighing," I don't know what to do Ed. He scares me." hugging her fiancée." First thing I'm going to do is report a restraining order against him."

Silence.

" Edward? Are you listening to me?"

Leaning him over and he was bleeding profusely.

_Dead._

_" Edward! Who did this to you?...Obito!" _Scrambling off the bed, Winry heard a door creak as the intruder inched forward. A burlap sack raising in the air, coming down on her. Captured and carried away by the unknown redhead.

Terrified Winry kept quiet and prayed this nightmare was over.

But praying wasn't going to save her. Edward was dead.

Winry sobbed over the loss of her fiancée.

Finally released into the custody of the deranged Uchiha." Welcome Winry."

" You killed Edward!" the blonde accused.

" What proof do you have it was me?" the raven haired male laughed." it could have been any number of us." referring to his team mates.

" You have the most to gain from Edward's death!" Winry fired back.

" Touche'." Obito nodded," but it wasn't me. As true leader of the Akatsuki I ordered Kisame to kill him."

" You...monster." Winry croaked," I loved Edward! He was everything to me!"

Obito nodded," You are correct and I will release you to mourn your loss...however...I can't let you remember him."

" What are you talking about? Of course I will remember Edward's killer!"

" No you won't, my dear." Obito stepped forward, his mangekyo sharingan activated," Mangekyo sharingan MIB no jutsu...you were never engaged to Edward, he doesn't exist."

" I was never engaged to Edward, he doesn't exist." Winry repeated.

" Good, now sleep."

Winry fell asleep on command.

Looking at Zetsu," You know what to do."

" Understood." the spy said, phasing through the floor.

**Don't hate me guys! This is now a dark romance. It has a life of it's own and poor Winry! Don't worry, she will find happiness again...even though it might be predictable now...or will it? Idk...we'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing._  
><em>

"There is no sign of him." Zetsu informed Obito.

" What?" the Uchiha hollered," what do you mean he's gone?"

" I'm right here." said a voice." Where is Winry?" Edward challenged him. Obito scoffed," She's safe and why don't you get out of town and bury your beloved?"

Handing him a substitution body of his beloved- a cruel joke.

" Winry..." Edward sobbed, cradling the girl and leaving.

The next day...

Winry woke up to a strange room," Where am I?"

" I see you are awake." Obito smiled," Oh, and if you still want the job, it's yours."

Winry waved her hand," Thanks but no thanks. I got a job at the hospital."

Obito nodded," Very well, I'll make us breakfast."

" I can't let you do that. I'll cook us something to eat." Winry volunteered," if you don't mind."

" Oh, no." Obito smiled," I appreciate it miss Winry and let's be friends, okay?"

" Okay." Winry smiled back," now lead me to the kitchen and I hope you got a appetite."

" Mind cooking for the rest of us?" Kisame asked.

" Oh, I don't mind." Winry said.

Showing off her culinary skills and impressing the men and single woman with eggs, bacon and pancakes." Eat up."

After breakfast, she and Obito left for a walk.

" Tell me about yourself Winry." Obito said." I would love to hear from your childhood home."

" I was born in Resenbool from the Rockbell clan..."

Obito was fascinated to learn she hailed from medical geniuses that had a renowned reputation. Pulling Winry for a embrace and kissing her forehead.

" Obito, that tickles."

Leaving her forehead and claiming the girl's lips and embracing her.

Winry deepened the kiss, blushing as she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away," let's continue walking, shall we?"

" Very well." Obito smiled," I lead the way and give you a tour of the city."

" Alright." said Winry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plot.

"_Whooo! I got myself a hot new girlfriend!"_ the Uchiha said proudly.

Winry giggled," You always this loud?"

Obito smiled," Only when I'm around you Winry." wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist," Now, where would you like to go?"

The blue eyed female shook her head," It doesn't matter. You pick the place."

" Alright, how about we go to the barbecue restaurant?" Obito suggested." Alright." Winry agreed.

Obito grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, causing the fair maiden to blush." You really know how to make a girl blush."

" Only you matter to me dear." Obito smiled.

" Well, that deserves a kiss." Winry smiled softly, " come here you."

Obito claimed her lips softly, yet firmly, invading her mouth. Which was returned equally back.

Feeling bold, he dipped her and rubbed the small of her back.

Panting, Winry fanned herself," Let's head to the restaurant and finish this later."

" I'll hold you to it my dear."

After their meal and his not so subtle staring at her," I saw you staring at me all through dinner Obito." Winry pointed out.

" Well, I should hope so." Obito chuckled." I got to ask you something."

" What is it?"

" Well, since you have no place to stay...you can live with me. I won't take no for a answer."

Winry paused," Are you sure? I don't want to sound ungrateful...alright. I accept your offer."

Getting ready for bed and heading to her room and was called back," There is no heat in that room and I hate you to catch cold. You will have to stay with me in my room."

" Alright." Winry said, following him.

Entering the master bedroom and pulled to the soft bed, Obito snaking his arm around her waist, the other to her chest.

" S-stop it." Winry groaned softly.

" Why would I do that?" he breathed in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

" Mmmm..." was her response.

Obito slid over her and reclaimed her lips, getting a reaction.

Her hands slid to his shoulders, eyes filled with lust and desire." I never done this before."

" I'll be gentle." Obito coaxed, removing her white gown. His onyx eyes widening at the sight of her ample mounds." I've been a good boy indeed." Ravening one in his mouth, his hand on the other.

It didn't take long until they were in all their glory.

Winry arched her back, once he was in, gripping her hips." You are mine and no one else's."

" Uh huh, you are my first."

Obito smiled," I can tell and thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I don't own anything.

A week later...

Winry smiled at her older boyfriend," What did I do to deserve you?" smiling at him.

The Uchiha claimed her lips, not noticing the approaching sandy blonde male," Winry? You're alive and cheating on Edward?"

The female blinked," Edward? That name doesn't ring a bell."

" What?" Alphonse asked sharply." You and the two of us grew up together. He proposed to you and this is how you repay him?"

Winry shook her head,"I'm sorry Al, but I don't remember him."

This angered him," Alright fine. Enjoy your life. I'll tell him you are not the girl he knew and fell in love with."

Winry watched him leave, Obito hugging her from behind," You done well to forget him."

Winry looked at Obito," Did you do something?"

" No, of course not." he lied." I love you."

Winry softened," I love you too. Let's go home."

Entering the home base of the Akatsuki, they were greeted by Sasori," We're going back to the base. We aren't welcome here."

" Wait." said Winry," mind if I make a suggestion?"

" Go ahead." Obito encouraged.

" Well, we can move to Resenbool." Winry said.

" I'll tell the others." Sasori replied.

Sorry it's so short.


	9. Author's note

After a long absence, I got my internet back and sadly I lost my muse for this story. Thanks for the reviews you guys.


End file.
